China Is Spying On Us
This is for a project Many have also displayed concerns about large tech companies working with the national government. A new problem in America is arising. In China, the government has set up a social credit system. Essentially, the government is always keeping tabs on its citizens and if one makes a mistake such as jaywalking on an empty street, their social credit score can be lowered. This means that if a person were to try to get on a plane and their social credit score is too low, not only are they denied a seat on the plane despite having more than enough money, but they can be publicly humiliated and become social outcasts. A social credit score is not just lowered by some misdemeanor or a small crime, but if anyone does something the government does not like, their social credit score can be gone instantly. “All because the government has declared you untrustworthy. Perhaps you defaulted on a loan, made the mistake of criticizing some government policy online or just spent too much time playing video games on the internet. All of these actions, and many more, can cause your score to plummet, forcing citizens onto the most dreaded rung on China’s deadbeat caste system, the laolai” (Mosher, 2019). If someone says something the government does not agree with, they can be labeled as a hateful bigot, have their accounts closed, and be kicked off all social media platforms. “A low social credit score will exclude you from well-paid jobs, make it impossible for you to get a house or a car loan or even book a hotel room. The government will slow down your internet connection, ban your children from attending private schools and even post your profile on a public blacklist for all to see” (Mosher, 2019). How to government catches people is by monitoring their social media and using facial-recognition software. This system has only been implemented in China, which does not have the same guaranteed rights as other countries such as the United States does, so US citizens would not think this could possibly happen to them. Unfortunately, it already is happening. It is not a governmental system in which the government is spying on its own citizens, but some believe these tech companies area already doing this. Many well-known conservative figures in American politics have already been affected by this. These people are having their social media accounts, including Instagram (owned by Facebook) and YouTube (owned by Google). Many people on the right believe these social media companies are censoring these figures by deplatforming them, despite not breaking any of the rules. This leads into a domino effect when the media believes a person is accused of doing something, companies and businesses try to distance themselves away from that person. This has led a chairman of the right-wing group, The Proud Boys, having his bank account closed. As the government is not the one censoring individuals, some people believe this is not a violation of the 1st Amendment. This problem has even gotten the President of the United States’ attention. President Trump has publicly called out big tech censorship. This social isolation has the potential to ruin entire livelihoods will lead into a future like one in George Orwell’s novel, Nineteen Eighty-Four.